


Interlude

by Cali_se



Series: Beautiful ~ Dangerous ~ Perfect [6]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: A brief interlude, the calm before the storm.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Beautiful ~ Dangerous ~ Perfect [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the tale from Jesse's POV.

As it turned out, they got together before Thursday came around. On a stolen afternoon, they drove miles out of their way to check in to a roadside motel. It was Walt who suggested it, and Jesse had agreed even before Walt had finished asking.

The room was small and nondescript, but it felt like a palace. As soon as the door was closed behind them they were kissing.

"You smell so good," Walt said, breathing in Jesse's scent as he undressed him, taking it slow as though unveiling something unique and precious.

When at last they lay down together on the narrow motel bed, Jesse instantly felt safe, protected, as if the world and its woes had vanished leaving just the two of them. And as Walt made love to him, worshipping him as he touched him with hands that were quickly learning what he needed, Jesse didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Never before had the journey towards a climax felt so good. Never before had anything felt so right as Walt calling him sweetheart, telling him he was special, needed, wanted, as he showed his tender side.

Afterwards, they took their sweet time showering, then settled back down on the bed to make the most of the time they had left before having to leave. They were both quiet for a while, each man caught up in his own thoughts, until Jesse broke the silence.

"Walt..."

Walt turned to look at him; a fond smile played at his lips. 

"What?"

"Oh... nothing really. Just you calling me Walt, that's all." 

"That's okay, right?"

"It's more than okay." Walt took Jesse's hand. "I'd say calling me _Mr White_ would be a _little_ formal now, wouldn't you? When you consider what we are." 

Jesse grinned. "What are we?"

"Partners." Walt paused, as his eyes searched Jesse's face. "Lovers." He brought Jesse's hand to his lips and kissed it. "So, what were you going to say?"

Jesse watched as Walt kissed each of his fingers in turn, and for a moment he forgot about everything but that.

"Jesse?" Walt prompted.

"Oh. Yeah... I've been thinking... What if it's a trap? When we meet those guys?"

"It is! We're setting it for _them_ , and they're walking right into it. All I want is our money back, Jesse."

"Me too. But I keep getting this bad feeling... "

"Stop worrying. I know what I'm doing."

"Do I even need to be there? I mean, you've pretty much made up your mind about what's going down."

"Yes! I need you there, Jesse. We have to present a united front. We _are_ united, aren't we?"

When Jesse didn't answer, Walt chased his gaze. "Jesse?"

"When all this is over," Jesse said, "what do we do? What happens to us?"

"I have no idea what's going to happen next," said Walt, "but I won't drop you like you're nothing. I promise you that. I couldn't, actually, because..."

"Because what?" 

"Because I'm falling in love with you." Walt sighed. "So... there, I've said it. Now you can run for the hills if you want to."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's way too much to lay on you... isn't it? A little heavy?"

"Don't you get it yet?" Jesse said. "I thought you were smart, _Mr White._ " 

Walt pressed a kiss against Jesse's hair. "Ahh... I wish we could stay here, just like this, all night."

"Could we stay here until Thursday's over?"

"It'll be okay, I promise. Just... just let me do the talking."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Jesse stated as he sat up to pull on his tee. "I don't have anything to say to those bastards."

Walt took his arm. "Jesse."

"Mm?"

"Is there really nothing you haven't told me about what happened the day they took you?"

"No, nothing," Jesse answered. 

That wasn't entirely the truth. There was the taunting, the jibes, the innuendo. They'd called him Heisenberg's boy, his pretty twink. Asked if he liked being fucked by an old guy. When Jesse had replied that Walt wasn't even old, and that he wasn't a twink, they'd only jeered and assumed what they'd said was true.

But they'd only skimmed the truth. Because Jesse wasn't Heisenberg's, or Mr White's for that matter. He was Walt's. And they didn't just fuck either, they made love. And Jesse loved it. Loved it all. And although Walt wasn't free to be his all the time, on days like this it felt like he wanted to be, and that was enough for now. It had to be.

As they got ready to leave, Walt took Jesse in his arms and gently eased him against the wall, kissing him thoroughly, passionately, as though his life depended on it. Jesse held on to him, kissing back just as hungrily, until the need to not pass out made them both pull away. 

"Okay, then," Walt said, pressing one last quick kiss against Jesse's lips. "Let's go."

TBC - Currently on hiatus


End file.
